


I Will Wait For You in the Stars

by kamikawa



Series: When the Sun Falls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Death, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Nightmares, No Volleyball, POV Miya Atsumu, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikawa/pseuds/kamikawa
Summary: Three years ago, Atsumu Miya met Shoyo Hinata on a rusted swing set, discovered he was terminally ill, and experienced a rushed, yet beautiful, love with him all in the space of fourteen days. Now, Atsumu's retelling the story for the first time to a curious bartender, where he's thrown back into the memories he's desperately been running from (he guesses it's finally time to face them).
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: When the Sun Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Will Wait For You in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves!
> 
> this story is going to be incredibly sad and angsty and, kind of, tragic, so just prepare yourself! where there are trigger warnings needed, i will add them here! 
> 
> this first chapter is quite short, but the others will be much longer! there will be no volleyball within this story. also, i apologise if any characters are a little out of character, i tried my best:)) anyways, i hope you enjoy (or try to, with the angst and all) and don't forget to leave feedback!<33

Atsumu Miya, as he did on most of his days off, found himself in the 'Black Jackals' bar, greeted by one of the usual bartenders.

"Can I get the usual, please, Yachi?" Atsumu mumbled, drumming his fingers along the bar's wooden surface. The blonde smiled and turned on her heel, humming to herself as she mixed the Red Bull and vodka together. 

"Oh, did you get another tattoo?" Yachi asked as she placed the glass in front of Atsumu, gesturing towards the inked stars trailing down his neck. "It's really pretty, but it's a lot different to your other ones," Yachi added, glancing down at the snake's head embedded in Atsumu's hand, the rest of its body hidden beneath his strangely small, orange hoodie. 

Atsumu chortled a breathy laugh, downing his drink in one swig. "Yeah, it's fairly new. Got it last week," he explained, tracing his fingers over the still-stinging ink. "Tooru says it doesn't really suit my aesthetic, or whatever, but I didn't get it for that, I got it for _Shoyo._ I know he would call me cheesy if he found out, though," he added, shaking his head in disbelief. Yachi raised an eyebrow, resting her elbows on the bar as she temporarily ditched the responsibilities of her job, knowing her coworker, Kiyoko Shimizu, could handle it if she needed to.

"Shoyo? Who's he? Is he your boyfriend?" Yachi interrogated, wiggling her eyebrows as a teasing grin chased her lips. 

"I wish he could've been," Atsumu whispered, dismissively waving his hand when Yachi tilted her head in perplexion, only the sound of incoherent mumbles filling her ears. "His name's Shoyo Hinata, and I guess you could call him my boyfriend, yeah. We aren't official, or anything, though," he explained, the lies effortlessly dripping off his tongue like honey _(poisonous_ honey, perhaps). It was something Atsumu had always been good at: lying, wearing a façade, carrying the entirety of the world on his shoulders, still wearing a lazy, lopsided grin despite being crushed beneath the weight. 

"Oh, is someone scared to pop the big question?" Yachi teased, giggling as the blond's cheeks were grazed by a soft blush.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, hiding his reddened face behind his hands. "Stop making it seem like I'm going to propose to him," he grumbled, pouting childishly. "If I could marry Shoyo, though, maybe I would. He always spoke — _speaks_ — about wanting a little puppy, so maybe we could get one together." Yachi squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement. 

"You really love him, don't you?" she beamed. "You make me want to confess to Kiyoko!" she exclaimed, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth, peering to the left to steal a glance at the raven-haired bartender, whom she had _loved_ ever since they first met (when Yachi stumbled into her during her first shift, staining her shirt after spilling cocktails everywhere).

Atsumu smirked. "You should do it, Yachi… whilst you still can. You don't want to look back and regret your choices, do you?" he encouraged, forcing himself to grin as he felt his heart _shatter_ all over again, his own regrets echoing within his mind, screaming at him for making the wrong decisions. "But, yeah, I _do_ love Shoyo. I think I always will," he whispered, a ghostly smile haunting his lips as he wondered whether he told Hinata that enough; did Hinata know he loved him? Did he know he was the _only_ light at the end of the tunnel for him? Or did he die worrying whether Atsumu ever loved him at all, never having the reassurance he needed? Atsumu, after all, wasn't someone you _wanted_ to fall in love with, yet, despite this, Hinata always made it seem like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

"Tell me about him! Where did you meet? When did you realise you loved him? Who confessed first? What – "

"One question at a time, Yachi." Atsumu chuckled, shaking his head. "We met around three years ago, I think. At some shitty, rusted park round the corner from the house I was living in during university. It wasn't a 'love at first sight' kind of thing, I don't really believe in that, but it was like I knew I _could_ love him. It probably sounds really corny, but that's how I felt," he described, clutching the fabric of the stolen hoodie — it was _Hinata's_ favourite one, hence the suffocating tightness of it — as his heart thumped against his chest, the same, tingling feeling spreading across the entirety of his body. It was as if he was thrown back into the memory from three years ago, though he couldn't see Hinata anymore, he couldn't feel him. What did his voice sound like, again? Would he _still_ be able to perfectly visualise Hinata's face, or would he have to remind himself with the photos he still had?

Yachi sniffled, rubbing her reddened nose with blazing cheeks. "No, it's not corny at all! It's – it's _beautiful,_ actually!" she exclaimed, her heart aching at the thought of herself and Shimizu, someday, being as beautiful as that. 

"Yeah, it really is," Atsumu agreed, though the longing behind his eyes told Yachi he wasn't referring to the feeling itself being beautiful, he was referring to _Hinata._

After a little persuasion from Yachi (and several drinks entering his system), Atsumu, albeit reluctantly, decided to retell the story of how he found, fell in love with, and _lost_ Shoyo Hinata in the space of fourteen days. 


End file.
